tditiifandomcom-20200213-history
Derek
Derek ', labeled as ' Mr. Perfect, was a camper in Total Drama Island: Take II where he was a member of the Screaming Mooses. He is also as a cast member on Total Drama Action: Take II, where he was placed on the . Coverage Total Drama Island: Take II Derek is widely consider to be the big brother of all the campers. He ussualy had a plan for everything and wanted to do things the right way. He took care of everyone and won numerous of challenges for his team and for himself. He's a fun loving person and likes to brighten peoples day, he loves seeing the smiles on peoples faces. But everyone is human and he also made some mistakes and that was one of his main problems during the season but thanks to his hard work he got far on the season. In Booty-full Beginnings, Derek was the seventh camper to arrived, he arrived with Lauren who was exited to be on Camp Wawanakwa with her best friend(Derek). When Lauren hugged Derek he blushed. Later at the boys cabin Dominic, Elijah, Jae and Greg are talking about Lauren and pointing out that she was Derek's girl. When Derek arrived at the cabin Dominic asked him if he was dating Lauren wich he replied quickly that they were just friend with a notorious blush, leading everyone to asume that he was turned down by her. Derek added that it would be weird to date her since they were best friends and very close for a long time, Greg however insisted and pointed out the way Lauren was loooking at him when he was helping Mocha, he said that she looked a little jealous, Derek surprised asked if he really think that, everyone nodded and Greg said that if he didn't chase after her, he would. Derek stepped out of the cabin and hit Alex accidentally, he thought at first that it was Lauren, but once he notice it was Alex, he helped him out. Alex started flirting with him when Derek notice Lauren walking from afar and ran away from Alex. Derek asked Lauren if they could date and Lauren surprised asked why("because they were really close and she didn't want to lose that"), then Derek added that he only wanted to fake date because Greg was trying to hook up with her, and that could distract her from the competition, Lauren told him he was the best friend and huged him, Derek blushing started thinking that she might really like him. He, along the other campers, was then called for the group picture. In Hunt or be Hunted In The A-maze-ing Labyrinth In The Lame-a-Long Race In Cirque du Screams In An Egg and a Spoon In Human Target In Hold on Tight In Made in Wawanakwa In The Great Escape In Top Chef In Age of Emerge In Kicking and Scheming In Over My Dummy Body In Row, Row Your Canoe In Barf til' you Drop In Creepy Crawl-her In Bag Diggers In Friends and Foes In Animal Camp In Survivor: Wawanakwa In Dare or Dare In Playa Des Winners In The Most Dramatic Challenge Total Drama Action: Take II Trivia Gallery |-| Overall= |-| Total Drama Island: Take II= |-| Total Drama Action: Take II= Category:Characters Category:Males